r2dfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:R2D Wiki/@comment-119.224.90.99-20140907043613
P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm; } My reason 2 die ideas (some ideas are not original, but they are highly demanded) 1.new game-modes; scavenger; everyone starts with only a pistol and they have to scavenge for weapons and items, (what you find is not limited by your rank or money) level up;'''every time you kill 3 zombies you get the next best weapon (primary & secondary at the same time) or if you are a zombie, every 1 kill you get the next best zombie. (everyone starts with pistol or standard zombie) '''last stand; the same except the game only finishes when everyone is a zombie (you will be awarded money and PP depending on how many minutes you survived) 2.smoker upgrade; if its tongue grabs your weapon instead of you it will take your weapon away from you and the only way to get it back is to kill the zombie with your other weapon/ someone else killing it and go retrieve it (other people can steal your weapon before you get it) 3.new zombies; king hit; can destroy zbreakable objects in 1 hit and can kill you in 1 hit (unless wearing health enhancing vest) very slow (slower than boomer), can only climb truss, 150 health, stops when punching and drawback before deadly punch. (could possibly replace boomer) Transparent; see through (like fire-breather)and name-tag doesn't show. Standard damage attack but when special attack (f) is used it charges at you and bowls you over doing 20 damage. 4.Item dropper; can drop weapons and items if wanting to. 5.New items; meat; like pipe bomb draws zombies towards it but will only stop drawing zombies after it is destroyed (eaten), does not deal damage to zombies grapple gun; fires grappling hook at object and you get pulled over there (may stun you if you don't land properly), 10 use maximum, (possible weapon?) barbed wire; injures zombies when touched and trips, 7 coil usage limit. Frag grenade; tiny explosion, but spits shrapnel everywhere. RPG; 2 shot rocket launcher with large explosion, fires straight, can't reload but can buy more ammo in in-game store. Adrenaline; makes you faster, your weapons deal 50% more damage, 50% more health and damage resistance, slowly regenerates health (1% per second), slowly wears off (like pills). ANTIDOTE??? can only be used if you are a zombie and only the first time you spawn as a zombie, can only be used once every 5 rounds, when used cures you of being a zombie and turns you into a survivor, can't be used if you are the only zombie in-game. 6.New vests; zombie vest; a vest for zombies increasing their health by x3, cannot be stunned, (can't be used by tank) hunter vest; cannot be pounced by hunter takes half normal damage from hunter.. King hit vest; reduces king hit zombies damage to 50% ammo vest; carries x2 more ammo. Adrenaline vest; (same as adrenaline but lasts forever) suicide vest; 'large explosion upon death or when triggered. 7.'Add a go to menu button in game if you want to exit 8. customization area; purchasable accessories for guns; scope; (zooms in and out), laser dot sight; (pinpoint dot to show exact bullet trajectory), front pistol grip; (steadies weapon), bayonet; '(injures zombies if they stand in-front of it), '''silencer; '(stealth), '''flashlight; (better vision in dark maps), hare trigger; (faster firing), extended clip; (more ammo per clip), grenade launcher? Shoots a grenade, (same as china lake, 3 grenades per round, non refillable). Ammo type; bullets; standard, dum-dum/ hollow points, APC shotgun; bird shot, buck shot, deer shot. Explosive; bouncing, impact ,sticky perks; '(human & zombie) '''quick of hand; '(reload 50% faster, humans only), '''ammo storage; (store x2 as much ammo on you, can be doubled up with ammo vest, humans only), cool down; (no cool-down after using melee weapons and special zombies with cool-down bars) health regen; (health regenerates 1% per 3 seconds) excess; (the excess damage from your previous kill is converted to your next shot/ attack) damage; (deals 25% more damage, 50% for melee weapons) duals; (can hold 2 of your secondary at once) extra slot; allows you to have a third weapon (primary or secondary) permanent radar; shows you where every zombie/ human is on the map all the time (including transparent) 9.more vehicles; humvee; ( armored, 50 cal machine gun on-top, see gun below, operated by second person, gun has infinite 75 round belts) tank; (heavily armored, main cannon shoots small explosive projectile, shot by driver, 50 cal machine gun on top operated by secondary person, infinite 75 round belts) row boat; (small 3 seater boat, 2 people need to row) speed boat; (7 seater boat, 1 driver, faster than row boat, 2 torpedoes operated by driver) bi-plane; (2 seater biplane with dual forward facing machine guns(m-60s, see gun below), infinite 200 round belts each, operated by driver and swivel machine gun(m-60, infinite 60 round belts operated by passenger), heli; (9 seater heli with pilot, who operates 4 missiles, copilot, sits in front, 6 back seats & 1 side mini gunner (mini gun has infinite 120 round mags) limited fuel for all except row boat. 10.machine gun turret (m-60 gun, see below) 11.new maps; hotel map; elevators, expensive rooms, round about entrance, bar, pools. 0bjective; (spawn outside hotel) PTK protect the VIP from zombies for 5-8 minutes then escape in limo. Military base map; fortifications, watch towers with spotlights, armored vehicles, big equipment rooms, weapon storage area, code doors. Objective; (spawn in main building),fix and fuel a helicopter on the roof and blow up the base with placed explosives (explosives found in weapon area and bought to certain locations). Science lab map; wing A & b, skybridge, street below, coded doors, freezer rooms, air locks for some rooms, special poison items that spreads long lasting poisonous gas after thrown (1% per second damage, after affects). Objective; (spawn on roof of wing A),Find the antidote to take with you (if the person who grabbed it dies someone will have to get it back), set off nuclear reactor and escape in heli on roof bridge map; bridge (like golden-gate) over a channel, sentry posts at ether end, wrecked cars and lorries, fog, can jump along under bridge and on the cables up above (like dawn of the planet of the apes movie) objective; (spawn at end of bridge)find a sheet of paper with a code on it, bring it to a bomb in the center of the bridge, arm a bomb thats there set it to 3 mins and get across before the bridge blows up with no zombies making it other wise you lose you can get across by a row boat & bi-plane as well (bi-plane needs fueling) 12. more weapons; PRIMARY; Flame thrower; same as fire-breather but wider spread, can hold down and will spray (not in bursts), uses energy bar (fuel), half after burn time of Molotov x2 fuel reloads, 8s reload. Can't re-fill at ammo dump High powered rifle; 55 damage, semi-auto, 6 shots per clip, x3 extra clips, reload time 1.2s. Sten gun; 15 damage per shot, 10 rps, 32 shots per clip, x2 extra clips, reload time 1.8s. Mp-5; 30 damage per shot, 8 rps, 30 shot clip, x2 extra clips, reload time 1.2s. AA-12; (shotgun, fires spread) 30 damage per shot, 4 rps, 20 shot clip, x1 extra clip, reload time 4s. M-60; '''45 damage per shot, 4 rps, 60 shot belt, x1 extra belt, reload time 4s. '''50 cal machine gun; 95 damage per shot(headshot 100 damage), 3 rps, 75 shot belt, x1 extra belt, reload time 5s, cannot move while shooting, slows you down significantly, 0.5s after trigger pulled it starts shooting. SECONDARY; ''' '''Sledgehammer; 75 damage per hit, stuns, can be swung once per 2s, uses 1/4 of energy bar, hits target 0.5s after swung. Brass knuckles; 25-45 damage, stuns, uses 1/8 of energy bar, alternating punches. Desert eagle; 65 damage per shot, semi-auto, 7 shot clip, x3 extra clips, reload time 1.2s. Glock-18; 20 damage per shot, 12 rps/ semi-auto, 32 shot clip, x2 extra clip, reload time 1.8s. Sawn-off DB; (shotgun, fires spread) 30 damage per shot, semi/auto, 2 shots, x6 extra shells, reload time 3s. Nail gun; '''65 damage, stuns, semi-auto, 10 shot clip, x1 extra clips, reload time 2s, short range, inaccurate. 13. '''weapons on completion of game (rank); PRIMARY; M202 flash; same explosion as china lake, except fires missile straight, semi-auto, 4 shots, x4 extra missiles, reload time 6s. (basically 4 shot RPG). SECONDARY; falcon punch; instant kill punch to everything, even tank, can kill hunter while pinned down, can kill smoker by punching tongue and can kill fire breather by punching fire, epic. 14. Add extra mini-gun ammo to the in-game store if you run out (costs). 15. Permanent items; The same as normal items but you will have them every single round, if selected, takes up normal item slots. (x300 normal price) Those are my ideas so enjoy :D